<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Die By My Side by FallingApplesHurt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489577">Die By My Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingApplesHurt/pseuds/FallingApplesHurt'>FallingApplesHurt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Hugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingApplesHurt/pseuds/FallingApplesHurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Phil, Kill me, they all want you too, look-” He gestured to the crowd across the crater, “They all want you too!”</p><p>He paused, “I-I want you too.”</p><p>Tears started to blur Phil’s vision but he could still see Wilbur.</p><p>Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>My take on Phil killing Wilbur because I am oh so original</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Die By My Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blast from the explosion knocked Phil back against the wall, he threw his arms up to shield his face. He peered through the smoke to see Wilbur looking out the blown up opening, saluting at the forming carter.</p><p>	Overcoming the shock he raced forwards and looked across the land his sons had once talked so fondly about-</p><p>	It was gone.</p><p>	Stone spikes sticking out of the earth, clawing towards the sky, bits and pieces of wood and colorful flag pieces were scattered and splintered into the walls of the new cavity, water from the nearby lakes was flooding into the hole, rocks and fish sliding down with it.</p><p>	Heart in his throat, he felt dizzy. Phil could see other people scrambling away from the wreckage, pulling the wounded away, trying to get away from the blast radius.</p><p>“Will! It’s- it’s gone! It’s just- gone,” He started to choke out when Wilbur cut him off, laughing almost manically.</p><p>“MY L’Manburg Phil! My L’Manburg! My unfinished symphony is forever unfinished!” He looked out across the shattered ground, gesturing wildly at his new accomplishment.</p><p>Phil looked at Wilbur, unsure of what to do, did anyone die in the explosion? Did Techno and Tommy manage to get away? Were Tubbo or Niki caught in the crossfire? How many people did this hit? What if he had already lost his other two so-</p><p>The handle of a sword being thrusted into his hands brought him back to reality.</p><p>Wilbur held the blade in his hand, sharp metal biting into his skin, causing small beads of blood to well up against his palms.</p><p>“Phil-Phil kill me. Kill me now.” He ordered, manic happiness seeped into frantic desperation, as he shoved the handle at Phil. </p><p>“I-I- You’re my son!” He felt like he had been doused with a bucket of cold water as Wilbur forced the sword in his hands</p><p>“Phil, Kill me, they all want you too, look-” He gestured to the crowd across the crater, “They all want you too!” He paused, “I-I want you too.”</p><p>Tears started to blur Phil’s vision but he could still see Wilbur.</p><p>Wilbur.</p><p>His kid- hair disheveled and shaggy, clothes torn and splattered with dried blood, gunk and gunpowder stuck under his fingernails,eyes wide, scars striping his skin like a tiger.<br/>
If he squinted hard enough he could still see a little boy whose hair was fluffy and lustrous, clean fingers plucking at a guitar, eyes shining as he told Phil of a new song he was writing.</p><p>He could still see his son.</p><p>“Kill me, Phil, Kill me,”</p><p>Phil closed his eyes and opened his arms, blade handle still gripped in one hand. </p><p>He didn’t want to do it.</p><p>He heard Wilbur stumble over and then felt him fall against his chest. Wilbur’s head resting on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around his son, holding him close. </p><p>Then stabbed him in the back.</p><p>Wilbur let out a faint- pained gasp. He slumped forwards, coughing weakly. Phil could feel blood splattering on his shoulder.</p><p>Wilbur coughed weakly, fingers clutching onto the back of Phil’s cloak, “Are-Are you proud of me?”</p><p>Phil didn’t respond, he just held on tighter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*pokes you* you will now have good luck</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>